There are numerous products that address fluid absorption issues in the personal health and medical space. Feminine hygiene products (e.g., a tampon sanitary pads), baby and senior diapers, bandages, hemostatic devices, and/or products that address similar issues of absorbing a fluid. Such products also suffer from similar problems and challenges relating to unpredictability of state of the fluid absorption of the product. This can result in leaks and user discomfort in some cases, and it can lead to premature removal of the product in other cases. Similarly, there are numerous alternative scenarios where it may be beneficial to monitor the environmental conditions at one or more points. To perform such monitoring, active sensors are often employed in locations where the environment is monitored. However, electrical sensors require power and processing power. This can make sensing solutions impractical from a cost and technical complexity standpoint. Thus, there is a need in the remote environmental sensing field to create a new and useful system and method for monitoring environmental status through reactive reflectors. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.